My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars Volume 9
by Vinnie Van Daz
Summary: Let it snow! Well it took some doing but here is Volume 9 and this one is mostly fantasy with a dash of family thrown in for good measure, as usual please enjoy your read and post me your reviews, thanks.


A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters

_**My Friends The Biker Mice From Mars Volume 9.**_

_**Chapter 1.**_

**Continuation From Volume 8, enjoy!.**

It was an icy cold winter's morning, there had been a really hard frost and we were getting calls from all over town about vehicles of all shapes and sizes being frozen and people

either not being able to get into their vehicles or not being able to get them started. Charley, me, Rimfire, Rufus, Throttle, Modo, Vinnie, Vinnie Jnr, Daz Jnr even the two great Generals, we were all out at breakdowns. Stoker's daughter Misha was manning the phone in the garage office, Alteezer, Stanchion and Tribune were making hot drinks for anyone that came to the garage and were also helping man the phones.

Simon and his father were travelling around town checking on all the elderly and at risk residents. I had managed to get my breakdown victim going again and was now on my way back to the garage to try and get warm before I got the next job. I hadn't travelled more than half a mile when I noticed that it had started snowing, at first it wasn't all that much, just a few flakes and nothing to worry about. How soon that was all going to change though, I rounded the next corner and was suddenly met by one of the worst blizzards I had ever seen, thankfully I had taken one of the Hummer pick-up's and so I had no problem driving in the snow what with it being a four wheel drive an all.

By the time I had made it back to the house, there was a good four feet of snow on the ground, I had spotted some tire tracks in the snow, good the guys had all returned safely. Wrong, I stopped the truck outside the house and went in and made myself a warming hot chocolate. After finishing my drink I made my way back out to the garage, the snow blizzard had now intensified I could hardly see my way to the garage entrance.

I eventually made it inside the garage, I saw Stoker's Bike, Throttle's bike in fact they were all there except two, Vinnie and his son were still out there somewhere. The temperature had now dropped to minus twelve, the guys and I were all getting really concerned about the two white furred mice. Stanchion and Charley were both beside themselves with fear, Vinnie Snr., had never seen snow like this let alone ridden in it and as for Vinnie Jnr., he had never seen snow full stop.

By now we were all frantically calling for the pair on the radio's only to be met time after time by static, I even tried them both on their cell phone's, nothing no answer not even a text message. Something was very wrong.

_**Chapter 2.**_

Two years previous, Charley had bought herself a huge articulated truck, the trailer was not only large enough to accommodate the whole team, it was also large enough to act as a mobile garage. Charley decided that she was going to go out and look for the two lost mice, I told her that she wouldn't be doing it without me, I quickly found a steel plate which would act as a snow plough, I attached the plate to the front of one of the hummers. It had been decided that I would go first to clear a path for Charley to follow in the rig. Again Misha, Tribune, Alteezer and Stanchion all remained at the garage, just in case the two mice returned home.

The rest of the guys were in the trailer of the truck, they were looking to see if either of the mice had activated their emergency beacons, they hadn't, however, their bikes also had a tracker fitted just in case they were ever stolen, Throttle managed to tune his scanner into the appropriate frequency "Bingo" he said, "They are not far from something called Redstone Caves". Throttle relayed this information to me in the hummer so that I could clear a path to the caves. From the house I could normally make the journey to Redstone caves in about half an hour, it had now taken us three hours to get to the caves.

We could just see the top of Vinnie's red racer above the snow, his sons bike had been completely covered, we exited the vehicles and slowly and gently made our way to the caves, thus making sure that we didn't step on anything or more importantly anyone buried in the snow. We had now made it to the entrance of the caves, we had all brought torches and switched them on. The light beams from the torches shone deep into the caves, I looked down at the floor of the cave, I could see a pair of footprints heading deeper into the cave.

This was a worrying discovery, why was there only one set of footprints? Moreover whose prints were they?. We followed the prints deep into the heart of the cave calling out the two mice's names. We must have been searching and calling for about an hour when suddenly we heard a weak voice coming from just ahead of us, it was Vinnie Snr., although his voice was weak it was still recognisable. The rest of us ran toward the sound of Vinnie's voice, then suddenly in the torchlight there he was lying against the wall of the cave, but where was Vinnie Jnr.? Then the question was answered he was lying on the floor next to his father.

Vinnie Jnr., looked cold, his usually pure white fur now had flecks of blue in it and the skin around his eyes was also turning blue, there was no time to loose, we quickly wrapped Jnr., in some blankets that we had brought with us and then wrapped the rest around Vinnie Snr.

Normally it would not have been a good idea to move them as it may do more damage than good, however, we could now hear the weather closing in more and more so we had no other choice but to move them.

_**Chapter 3.**_

Me and the rest of the guys gently picked up the white furred father and son and carried them back to the rig, Vinnie protested "Our bikes, don't forget our bikes" and with that he passed out. Modo, Throttle and I went back outside to where we could just see the top of Vinnie's red racers handlebars, we managed to clear around the bike and found Vinnie's sons bike as well, we rolled them up the ramp and into the back of the trailer, the ramp closed and with me back in the hummer, we made our way back to the house.

We arrived back at the house only to find Misha and the other two ladies standing outside waiting for our return, I jumped out of the hummer "What are you doing waiting outside? You'll catch your death of cold" I said, Misha replied "We have no power", _great, that's all we need,_ I thought.

I made my way back into the house and went down into the cellar, I had built a storm survival room below the house, it was large enough to hold a small community, it was complete with it's own power supply in the form of two huge generators, it's own water supply and a vast stock of tinned food rations and warm blankets. I made my way to the generator room and after doing some tinkering with the generators, I managed to get them running. All of a sudden the whole cellar was flooded with light, my next task was to fire up the heating cos boy we were going to need it.

I made my way back outside and told everyone to follow me, Modo and Rimfire followed directly behind me as they were now carrying the two freezing mice, I led them all down to the cellar, Modo spoke "We've lived here all these years and I never knew anything about this place", I told him that I'd had it installed when I'd had the house extended.

We lay the two mice, who were still heavily wrapped up in blankets, on the carpeted floor, Stanchion lay next to Vinnie, holding him close to her to try and keep him warm with the heat from her body, Charley did the same for her son. The cellar had been fully insulated so it would soon be toastie warm. "Right, ladies would you remain here to look after them please, as I need the boys to come with me" I asked, the ladies all agreed and the boys and I left the cellar and made our way back up to the main house.

"Right guys, I know that we are all very cold but this small community is our community so we are going out door to door and we are going to bring people back to the cellar until this nightmare is over" I said, there was agreement all round.

It took us the best part of three hours to gather all the residents up and take them back to our cellar, everyone was just so glad to finally be in the warm that we all just lay on the floor and fell asleep.

_**Chapter 4.**_

Most of the people who were now taking refuge in my cellar knew at least one of the mice if not all of them, there were, however, some who'd never seen a six foot humanoid mouse let alone met the guys, so I decided that a few introductions were in order.

"Ladies and Gents, may I have your attention please?" I announced, the room fell silent, "Thank you, for those of you who I've never met my name is Daz and you are all most welcome to my home, I have a few more introductions to make so here goes, starting with the two white furred mice laying on the floor over there, that is Vincent, the female mouse lying next to him is his mother Stanchion, next to Stanchion is Vincent's son, Vincent Junior, the lady lying next to Vincent Junior is his mother and Vincent Senior's wife, Charley, the four Tan coloured mice standing together are Commander Throttle, his wife General Carbine, his mother Alteezer and his son Daz Junior, then comes the big grey, that huge brick wall of a mouse is Modo, next to him stands his son Rufus, next to Rufus stands Tribune Modo's wife, next to Tribune stands Rimfire, Modo's nephew, then last but by no means least comes General Stoker and his daughter Misha".

I continued "Oh I nearly forgot, the two medics that are looking after the elderly over there are Doctors Lyle Osborne and his son Simon, next to Simon is his mother Sarah".

I noticed that there were a couple of people cowering in the corner of the room, I made my way over to them, "Are you ok?" I asked, one of them spoke in a whisper "No, we are very much afraid", I replied "I know that it is extremely cold but there really isn't anything to be afraid of", "It's not the cold we're afraid of, it's the mice" the man replied, at this I felt a wry smile creep across my face, "You have no need to be afraid of the mice, would you both like to meet them personally?" I asked, they both nodded their answer, so I asked them to follow me.

I took them to see Vinnie and his family first, by this time Vinnie was sat up drinking a mug of warm milk "Hey Daz" Vinnie said "Thanks for coming to our rescue, again" he joked, I replied that I was just happy to see that he was back with us, "How is Vinnie Jnr.?" I asked, Vinnie looked down at his son who was now just starting to come to, "I think he'll be ok" replied Vinnie, "Oh by the way Vinnie I bought these two people with me cos they are a little afraid of you guys, especially Modo", Vinnie looked at the two shivering humans, "What?, they are afraid of us, why?, we are just big old softies at heart, especially Modo, hey Daz leave them with me then when I get a bit more strength back I'll take them to meet the rest of the guys to help alleviate their fears", I looked at the two humans and asked them if they would like that and they nodded their agreement. "Thanks Vin man, I owe you one" I replied, Vinnie looked up and with a laugh in his voice he said "Don't worry, I'm keeping count", with that I left the two humans with Vinnie and made my way to the kitchen area to get something warm to eat and drink.

_**Chapter 5.**_

We had been down in the cellar now for six days, supplies were running low, I knew that any sort of travelling would be dangerous but I also knew that if we didn't get supplies soon, we would either die of starvation or thirst, also the generators were running low on fuel, I called the guys together, "Right, we are going to have to try and find somewhere to get some supplies!", I announced to the room that the guys and I were going to go and get some supplies and that we would return soon.

The guys and I all headed outside to the four by fours which were now three quarters buried by the snow, we managed to clear a path to each of the vehicles. I called out the plan, "Me and Vinnie will go in search of groceries, Modo, you and Rimfire get as much bottled water as you can, Throttle, you and Rufus go in search of fuel for the generators" having dished out the plan Throttle gave the old faithful battle cry "Ok you mammajammers, let's rock and ride" at this we all got into our vehicles, don't ask me how but each one started first time, _there is a god after all_, I thought.

Vinnie and I had been on the road for three hours, we drove into a town that had not suffered due to the snow and ice, I found a supermarket that was open, I parked in the carpark and Vinnie and I exited the vehicle, "Right Vinnie, get as much tinned stuff as you can, I'll go after the tea, coffee, hot chocolate and milk" I said, Vinnie replied "On it" and we went our separate ways both with two huge trolleys.

Meanwhile, Throttle and Rimfire had found the same town as me and Vinnie and had found a fuel station, they quickly began to fill all the fuel containers that were in the back of the truck, Modo had gone on to the next town where he had found a retail suppliers warehouse, both he and Rufus filled the back of the truck with cases of bottled water, there was so many that the suspension on the truck was struggling to cope.

Having purchased the supplies we all made our way back to the house. Upon arriving at the house we transported our cargo down into the cellar, the relieved looks on the faces of everyone in the room were easy to see. We now had enough supplies to last for about a month. Throttle and Modo both refuelled the generators and the rest of us set about making more food and drinks.

Two weeks had now passed and the snow had all but gone, however, we still had the refugees as the mains power was still not working and was likely to be out for a couple more days. Although everyone was still cooped up in the cellar they were able to go outside and get some fresh air so spirits were high.

_**Chapter 6.**_

It was now the beginning of the third week, I made my way back up to the main house to check if the mains power was back on, I flicked on a light switch and to my amazement the lights came on, we now had mains power yippee. I walked back to the cellar and announced that the mains power was back on. Everyone was so relieved, they all thanked us for our hospitality and made their way back to their own homes. The two frightened humans that I had left with Vinnie now approached me, what I hadn't realised was the fact that they were the new Mayor and Mayoress of our town, the Mayor spoke, "Daz, you and the guys have made everyone feel so very welcome, even total strangers, that kind of community spirit is usually hard to find. As for the guys, I had heard about them and was in the process of having them removed as they were still somewhat an unknown entity, however, in light of what my wife and I know now I think that I can safely say that the mice are here to stay".

Two months down the line and I have started receiving money through the post, free grocery shopping and even free fuel for the hummers from the grateful residents of the town. As for the mice, even though they had already been accepted in town they were still classed as outsiders that was until I received a letter in the post. Inside the envelope was more money and a letter along with a certificate, it was from the Mayor and Mayoress the letter read as follows:-

Dear Daz, please accept this money to help you restock your home after showing us such kind generosity, also enclosed with this letter there is a certificate, this is for the mice and their families, the certificate is to say that the town of Kidderminster now recognises the mice as permanent residents, no longer will they need to ride their bikes at night or in the early morning or in fear of being attacked, they are here by granted full citizenship of the town.

I showed the guys the certificate and told them what it meant, "Hey guys, how does it feel to be officially recognised as a citizen?" I asked, they told me that it felt great, I also showed them the letter, as I handed the letter over to them I noticed that I had missed a bit at the bottom of the letter, it read, please thank Vincent for looking after myself and my wife so well and also pass on my best wishes to his wonderful son. Vinnie saw this bit too, his face went bright red with embarrassment, I noted the colour in his cheeks, "Hey Vinnie what are you blushing for, the Mayor has just paid one of the highest compliments that anyone can pay to you and your family, if I was you I would be feeling pretty proud of them right now". Vinnie's eyes started welling up with tears and he just nodded his appreciation.

This period in the mice's history would be one that would be talked about for many, many years to come.

_The End._

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


End file.
